We Can't Giggle, It's A Crime Scene
by CUtopia
Summary: A collection of random Johnlock drabbles.
1. It Was Just One Moment

Prompt found on wordstruck

My first fanfiction for Sherlock ever, and thus for Johnlock, so I would be happy about some feedback :)

* * *

 **It Was Just One Moment**

 ** _Augenblick:_** _'in the blink of an eye'; a 'decisive moment' in time that is fleeting, yet momentously eventful and incredibly significant._

John heard himself screaming for Sherlock, but it sounded muffled to himself, as if someone had stuffed something into his ears. The fear and desperation he felt rushing through him as he stared up to the roof of the building echoed in his scream, and he hoped, he begged to whatever force ruled this universe, that this was just a horrible dream. He clutched the phone tighter, his knuckles white, and time seemed to slow down when Sherlock opened his arms, coat billowing lightly in the wind.

When he tipped his body forward, over the edge and into the nothingness, John felt his heart stop.

Sherlock's name came over his lips again, choked, hopeless, and he could only stare at how Sherlock fell towards the ground; his body was frozen into place by the shock, and he realised he'd never had such a feeling of helplessness before.

The fall only lasted a few seconds, a moment, but still it seemed like an eternity in which John tried to comprehend what was happening.

Only the sickening sound of Sherlock's body hitting the pavement pulled him back to reality, and his legs finally started working again, carrying him forward automatically. Some foolish spark of hope welled inside of him, even though he knew that it was close to impossible to survive the impact.

And while he stumbled over the street, not yet willing to accept what was happening, he already knew that his heart had just broken.


	2. Bedtime

Inspired by an adorable sketch of John, Sherlock and Rosamund I came across on Pinterest, written for Emily ;)

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback, as I haven't written for Sherlock that much before!

* * *

 **Bedtime**

"... and they lived happily ever after," John read softly, closing the fairytale book quietly and turning his head to glance over to where Rosamund and Sherlock had been cuddled together the last time he'd looked up from the page. He met his daughter's gaze and his eyes widened in surprise at the annoyance obvious in her eyes.

"Daddy, dad's hogging all the blankets and drooling on my pillow!" she complained loudly, her small hands curled around the edge of her blankets and pulling at them but they wouldn't move – they were trapped under Sherlock's arm as he curled into them, holding their daughter's stuffed teddy bear close to his chest. Only a little earlier, Rosamund had been under this arm too, but she'd obviously shifted away when he'd started pulling the blankets off her.

A soft smile stole its way onto John's face as he looked at Sherlock's relaxed features and heard his soft snores; it was a sight that he would never grow tired of.

However, that didn't change the fact that Rosamund had to sleep, and so he placed the book on the nightstand before leaning over, pushing against his husband's shoulder. "Sherlock. Sherlock, wake up."

An unintelligible mumble left Sherlock's mouth and after some more pushing and shaking, he finally opened his eyes a tiny bit, glancing up at John questioningly. "You're doing it again, Sherlock."

Wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, Sherlock slowly sat up, mumbling: "M'sorry."

He shifted out from under the covers and held them up for Rosamund to slide under after he turned the pillow over. "It's just that whenever I hear you reading I get so bored I can't help but fall asleep. You talk so monotonously."

John threw his husband a glare while making sure Rosamund was tucked in properly. "Goodnight, Rosie. Have sweet dreams."

"Night, daddy. Night, dad. Can I have my bear back?"

Sherlock glanced down at the teddy bear he still had clutched against his chest and he frowned before handing it to his daughter. "Sleep well, Rosamund."


End file.
